Almas selladas
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Los doce caballeros que integran la élite de Athena se encuentran libres y listos para cumplir un destino que aun ignoran en las heladas tierras de Hasgard. Pero antes debieron escapar de aquel encierro que contuviera sus almas. ¿Cómo fue que lograron hacerlo?


¡Saludos de inicio de mes, lectores!

Abril, mes del estreno de Soul of Gold, a ver qué tal está. Por lo pronto, ya me asomé al primer capítulo y promete bastante. Bueno, en honor a esta nueva serie es que escribí la historia que hoy pongo a su consideración. Se trata de algo muy breve, de una sola escena que se me ocurrió cuando escuché que los caballeros dorados volverían a la vida, pensando en cómo habían hecho para escapar de aquella torre donde los dejaran encerrados al inicio de la Obertura del Cielo. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

También les comento que ya estoy avanzando en la escritura de mi historia **Mazmorras** y espero actualizar pronto. Recordarán que terminé con Regulus (¡autora de quinta, deja de referirte así a mi hijo!, grita Ilias), así que ahora pasé con… chan-chan-chan-chaaaaan… No lo diré, sólo les adelanto que mis musas creyeron que serían pocos capítulos, unos dos, y los menos crueles. Error; se trata de más de dos, en los que no le doy tregua a mi pobre víctima. Ya lo verán (Ilias va a colgarme…)

Copyright a Kurumada por sus bellos y atormentables personajes, ya pueden pasar a leer…

* * *

**Capítulo único, en donde se verá cómo fue que las almas de los caballeros dorados pudieron liberarse del encierro en el cual se encontraban a causa del castigo de los dioses**

Humanos, sufran la ira de los dioses, se escuchó en aquel paraje rodeado de agua y piedras, abierto a una mañana en apariencia eterna. Entonces la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre aquellos guerreros caídos y desprovistos de un cuerpo, tragándoselos para hacerlos desaparecer del mundo, para someterlos a una tortura de no terminar, a una sentencia que les negaría el reposo que viene tras la muerte.

Cada uno se entregó a las consecuencias de sus actos con entereza. De frente. Sin apartar una vista que contrario a lo que podría pensarse, estaba llena no de temor sino de fuerza. Aunque aprisionen nuestras almas aquí habrá otros que hereden nuestra voluntad, dijo uno de ellos, la voz libre de cualquier fisura. Y después la nada, la enorme columna donde esas almas quedaron presas por rebelarse contra los dioses.

Mucho tiempo esa enorme efigie quedó en silencio, los dioses mirándola, deleitándose en la observación no de los prisioneros sino del ejemplo para el resto de los mortales. Porque quien se atreviera a seguir los pasos de esos guerreros tenía ante sus ojos su bien merecido castigo incluso antes de realizarse. Nadie más lo haría, se dijeron los dioses. Nadie los enfrentaría otra vez. Luego todos comenzaron a olvidar tanto la prisión como a los cautivos, no así sus palabras.

Cada frase persistía. Los caballeros dorados no sólo somos almas sin cuerpo alguno, somos caballeros de Athena, aun sin nuestro cuerpo, aun detonando la ira de los dioses, nos mantenemos firmes, sólo vivimos para proteger a Athena, no importa lo que nos pase, nuestras almas siempre estarán junto a Athena… La voz de los guerreros cabalgaba en el sinfín de tardes color azul, en la tranquilidad que puebla lo eterno, y los dioses comparaban esas palabras con las propias: ya no tienen cuerpo alguno, sólo quedan sus almas, caballeros dorados, deben ser castigados por su alta traición, aunque sean los caballeros de Athena de más alto rango, sólo son simples mortales, sus almas serán selladas, es el castigo que se han ganado por rebelarse contra los dioses, sus almas estarán sentenciadas para siempre y nunca podrán recibir el descanso eterno.

En esas ocasiones admiraban la estatura de aquellos humanos. Atreverse a encarar a un dios teniendo apenas la mitad de un destello como esperanza. Aun así… Pero de cualquier modo debían ser castigados, y por esa misma estatura, servir como ejemplo para que por siempre las espaldas estuvieran vencidas, las cabezas gachas, humilladas hasta tocar el suelo con la frente, y llenas de oraciones las gargantas y el pensamiento.

Admirarlos a su pesar.

Luego esas voces cambiaron.

Se hicieron quejas, perdieron su luminoso dejo de gallardía.

Y en vez de cabalgar la tarde horadaron el oído de los dioses.

Mañana, tarde, noche, sin importar la hora, estaba ahí eso tan desagradable, esa molestia generadora de insomnios y crisis nerviosas.

Los señores del Olimpo intentaron ignorar aquello semejante a uñas en el cristal, a una escandalosa plática de borrachos.

Imposible, incluso para ellos. No fueron capaces de hacerlo ni por un momento y los seres humanos, una vez más, se alzaron con la victoria; tal era su poder, tal la fuerza de su determinación.

Pronto los dioses decidieron remediar su problema y con los ojos hundidos en marañas negras por causa de incontables meses sin dormir, se dirigieron al lugar donde se erguía la columna, la prisión en la que estaban encerradas las almas de los caballeros.

Fueron acercándose cuanto pudieron. Ahí, en ese altísimo acantilado, en esa especie de coliseo, era donde la queja de los humanos se oía con mayor claridad. Los dioses negaron en silencio. Es increíble, se dijeron; sin importar qué tan gruesos fueran los tapones que les cubrían los oídos, la voz de esos guerreros de Athena era mucho más poderosa:

Mu, estás enterrándome tu rodilla…

Perdón si no puedo moverme, Camus, ya van dos veces que Aioria me empuja…

Aioria, ¡me pisas!…

Pues quítame tu codo, Máscara…

Buda, por favor, cállate…

¿Qué, ni aquí puedo meditar en paz, Milo?…

Mu, tu rodilla…

Cómo das lata, Camus…

No me digas que tú estás muy cómodo, Saga…

¡Hazte para allá, Shura!…

Si no, ¿qué? ¿Tu Gran Cuerno? Eso debiste hacerlo antes, siempre te tomaban desprevenido…

Yo no tengo la culpa de que Mu no vigilara bien…

¡¿Cómo dijiste?!…

Aldebarán tiene razón; si no te la hubieras pasado haciendo que las rocas leviten…

Lo siento, maestro, por ser el único con un aprendiz de quien cuidar…

Por favor, no empiecen… Shion, viejo amigo…

Sí, claro, como tú vigilabas a los ciento ocho espectros sellados en Cinco Picos, seguro ya hasta te acostumbraste a estar como piedra, pero yo no…

Shion…

Tengo calor…

¡Cállate Afrodita!…

…Bueno, no tienen por qué gritarme así…

Eres un quejumbroso…

¿Yo? ¿Y quién es el que está reclamándole a Simba porque lo pisó? ¿Eh?, dime…

¡¿Qué dijiste, niño bonito?!…

No vuelvas a llamarme así… Soy el más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho caballeros…

Pero qué presumido…

Mu, tu rodilla, es la última vez que te lo digo…

Al escuchar cómo esa espiral de quejas regresaba a su inicio, los dioses no pudieron sino recordar su amenaza. Humanos, ahora sabrán lo que es el miedo, habían dicho antes de encerrar a la élite de Athena. Y vieron cómo sus propias palabras, de a poco, cambiaban de dirección.

Porque se imaginaron cada noche y cada día de la eternidad. Al levantarse escucharían quién le robó el almuerzo a quién cuando eran unos aprendices; por la tarde, la hora del té estaría aderezada con los reclamos por la rodilla, por el codo, por el calor, por el cabello enredado en la cara del otro, por el ruido, por algún gas, otra vez por la rodilla; y en la noche, en la cama de la diosa Afrodita… No, ni pensarlo.

Y entonces decidieron dejar libres a aquellos pecadores aunque no hubieran sido perdonados. Devolverles su cuerpo. Preferible mil veces faltar a nuestra palabra, se dijeron al ver a los caballeros lavándose el rostro y las manos con el agua encharcada en torno a la columna, ya encontraremos otro ejemplo para mostrar a los mortales, uno menos latoso. Sí, es mejor anular una sentencia y no el insomnio y los tapones en los oídos por toda la condenada eternidad, pensaron mientras el último de sus prisioneros les decía adiós desde el acantilado. Luego les resultaría inusual que un grupo de almas desprovistas de cuerpo se molestara por codazos y pisotones. Pero ese era el poder de los humanos… Qué fastidio.

* * *

**¿Te crees muy chistosita, eh?, no somos tan quejosos, se escucha mientras la autora sale corriendo y la élite dorada le da unos minutos antes de perseguirla… De todos modos la van a alcanzar, con esa condición física…**


End file.
